metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TerrorDactyl
Welcome to Wikitroid! TerrorDactyl, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: User's abusing the Wiki Handled. You simply need to remove that category from their userpages. I wouldn't call it abuse so much as not knowing the rules about it. By the way, please sign your talk page messages with four tildes (~~~~), which automatically adds your username and the current UTC time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) It's pretty simple, it's just kinda hard to notice. Just hit the standard edit button, and at the bottom of the code entry window there will be a small categories box. Categories on the page are blue boxes, just hit the x and save the page to remove the categories. Alternatively, you could do it the old-fashioned way and hit "Code view" and see the old coding-style window for categories. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) My signature... whoopdie doo... *sigh* And HERE'S MY signature... hooooray.... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] -TerrorDactyl 14:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) quick thing Hey, when you go to put plural links, you don't have to do this: Lumites. All you have to do is put an "s" outside the brackets: Lumites. They both come out the same: Lumites and Lumites. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 01:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :No, you just have to learn how this thing works. You'll get it eventually. ;) [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 01:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, don't put planet categories on rooms, it floods that category page. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 01:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, but everyone else is doing MP2, so you'll be all alone. But yeah, you can help, just look at Greenpickle's instructions on how to create new rooms first. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 01:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Go to the category page for Aether and tell me if you see any rooms. They should only be in the area they are found in. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 01:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::One more thing, when you put the light and dark world template, only the light world template goes on light rooms. Only the dark world template goes on dark rooms. You don't put them together on the same room. I know, there are some that are like that and I need to correct them. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 01:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC)